


The Shamy's Christmas (Or How Sheldon Learned to Love Mistletoe)

by mphs95



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphs95/pseuds/mphs95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon thinks about his participation in the 'Tijuana Sex Show' with Amy at the tree lot and comes to a decision.  Will he move forward or fall back on D & D?  My entry in the TBBT Holiday Challenge Extravaganza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shamy's Christmas (Or How Sheldon Learned to Love Mistletoe)

Amy's apartment was quiet except for the TV which was playing the movie _Gravity_. The Christmas feast the couple enjoyed earlier with the group and Raj's father was all cleaned up but the decorations remained. After everyone left, they played a game of Counterfactuals which led to a lively discussion over antidisestablishmentarianism **.**

Sheldon looked over to Amy, who was snuggled under his arm with her arm over his chest. He noticed that since he told her of his feelings, it was easier to be affectionate. He even began to enjoy snuggling, but it could only be at Amy's and when they were alone. Just because he was more at ease with touching didn't mean he was turning into a hippie.

His sight moved to the hallway leading to Amy's bedroom and bathroom and noted the mistletoe hanging in the entryway. Seeing that made him think of the kiss she planted on him in the Christmas tree lot a week earlier.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_The couple got out of Amy's car and walked up to the tree lot. Sheldon's ears started to bleed when he heard the voice of Burl Ives singing ' Have a Holly Jolly Christmas'_

_"I don't know why I have to come with you for this" Sheldon whined._

_"Because you're my boyfriend and Christmas is something I love. I miss the snow_ _from when I went to Harvard, so I take what I can get"_

_"Amy—"_

_The neurobiologist turned to her boyfriend. "Suck it up, Cooper. It's happening"_

_They continued to peruse the lot with Amy's sharp eye looking for the 'perfect' tree. The longer she took, the more annoyed Sheldon got. After her rejection of another tree, he snapped._

_"They're all the same, Amy. Just pick one!"_

_"They are NOT all the same Sheldon Lee Cooper!"_

_Sheldon saw the green in his girlfriend's eyes turn to a darker hue with her flushed cheeks. He was afraid of her temper, but she was so beautiful at that moment. His admiration of his girlfriend traveled below and to his horror, his other brain began to grow._

'I have to put a stop to this now!' _Sheldon thought before he took a breath and put on his superior face. "Yes, they are, Amy Farrah Fowler. All these are fir trees. In fact..."_

_Amy was tired of Sheldon's complaining. She looked above and found the perfect way to do so and get a side benefit._

_Sheldon continued to talk oblivious to the wheels turning in his girlfriend's head. "This is a Balsam Fir. Over here, there is a Noble Fir. This proves my point that the trees are all the same—"_

_Catching her boyfriend unaware, Amy pushed him under the awning that had the mistletoe hanging from above and kissed his before he could respond. Sheldon felt mortification, but it soon blended into bliss as Amy's hand caressed the back of his neck by his hair line and her lips caressed his in a very enticing way. He lost himself into the kiss until he felt the tightening of his pants increase to the point of discomfort, knocking him back into reality._

_"Amy! We are not the stars of a Tijuana sex show!" Sheldon exclaimed before looking around and feeling grateful for there were only a few people in the lot. "Public kissing is not allowed in the Relationship Agreement"_

_Amy, revved up from the kiss she got from her prudish boyfriend, was up for a challenge. "It wasn't when you kissed me senseless on the train on Valentine's Day either, was it, Doctor Cooper?"_

_'_ Oh not this again!' _Sheldon thought. "That was different. That was—"_

_"—when I tricked you into coming, blah blah blah. You liked it then and you liked the one we just had. I know because your pupils are dilated, your cheeks are now flushed and your pants look a little tight…"_

_Sheldon quickly moved his messenger bag in front of him as Amy continued to talk._

_"…now, quit complaining or we are not going to the train store after this."_

_Sheldon didn't like being at a disadvantage. "I can take the bus"_

'Game point' _Amy thought before she smiled. "Are you wearing your bus pants?"_

_Sheldon's smirk turned to a grimace as he realized he didn't have them on. "Drat!"_

_Amy laughed for a moment before she took his hand. "Come on, Sheldon. We're almost done."_

_Sheldon took her hand. "Why do you hate me?"_

_"I don't hate you, I love you"_

_"Wellllll, you call it love, but it has a lot of trees and Ho Ho Ho's in it"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Sheldon!"

The physicist came out of his daydream and looked at the source of his name. "What? Did you say something?"

"Yes" Amy said. "The movie's over, Sheldon and it's eleven o'clock. It's past your bedtime. Are you ready for me to take you home now?"

Sheldon knew he needed to be up for Doctor Who at 6:15 the next morning. However, the words never came out of his mouth.

Amy looked at her boyfriend in concern. "Sheldon, are you OOOFF!"

Sheldon couldn't stop himself. Doctor Who was his Saturday morning routine for years, but right now it was the last thing on his mind as he laid on top of his girlfriend on her small couch and kissed her senseless. His knees were going to regret it the next morning, but he could care less at that moment.

He enjoyed the taste of his girlfriend's lips, an interesting mix of his Meamaw's sugar cookies and the flavored lip gloss Amy recently began wearing again. For years he told her it made her lips look **slippery** , but now it was just another cherry on the sundae that was Amy Farrah Fowler.

They continued to make out for several minutes, enjoying the closeness they experienced with each other. Sheldon's hand made his way around Amy's right breast under her vest but above her blouse. Hearing her moan made him become bold as he pulled Amy's blouse from her skirt and slipped his hand under to caress her soft skin. Like a magnet, his hand reached his goal as he felt her naked breast for the first time. Sheldon's other hand moved to her stomach precariously close to her waist line.

Amy enjoyed her boyfriend's touch, but knew she was nearing a place she wasn't prepared to go. Reluctantly, she broke the embrace. "Sheldon, that felt…hoo, but I'm not ready for that yet"

Sheldon sat back, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Amy….."

Amy sat up and moved her hands to hold Sheldon's face. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sheldon. We've never been with anyone else. It's new and scary territory, but I want to continue taking the ride with you"

The physicist relaxed. "I do too, Amy"

Amy thought for a minute. "I do want to try something with you, though."

"What's that?" Sheldon said, grateful he didn't scare his Amy away.

"What about you staying the night?" She saw Sheldon's face. "No coitus"

When he didn't answer right away, Amy went into defense mode. "You can stay on my bed and I can sleep out here. I just want to—"

"Amy, I think I would rather sleep in bed with you."

The neurobiologist's mouth dropped in shock. Sheldon smiled before moving. "Here, let me close that for you"

"You…..you…with me?" Amy said still a bit dumbstruck.

"Yes…yes…..with you" Sheldon said. "Amy, I love you. Someday, I want to be able to be with you…to…." Sheldon looked uncomfortable before taking a breath. "To make love with you. To do that, I have to get used to being in bed with you. I still have my emergency bag in your closet with pajamas with bathroom items. Can we sleep together tonight?"

Amy's mind was swimming for a moment, but quickly came back to reality when she saw her boyfriend was waiting for an answer. Holding her excitement down, she replied.

"Yes"

Sheldon attempted to be blasé, but it was half-hearted. "Well, that's enough of that. Ready, Little Lady?"

"Of course" Amy replied. "Why don't you get ready while I make sure everything is locked up?"

"Thank you" Sheldon said before he left for the bedroom.

* * *

In Amy's bedroom, Sheldon pulled out his emergency bag from her closet. He changed into his pajamas and hung his clothes neatly on hangers that Amy had in her closet. He brushed his teeth and did his nightly constitutional. When done, he went back into the bedroom.

Not sure of which side to sleep on, he picked the right side. He got comfortable and smiled as he remembered the day's events. _'Maybe'_ he realized. _'Mistletoe wasn't so bad after all'_

* * *

Amy waited until Sheldon was gone before she ran to her phone to text Penny. She was almost done messaging her bestie when she suddenly stopped and erased her message. She knew that as best friends they needed to dish about their boyfriends, but Sheldon was private about these things. Amy realized that she liked having something that was theirs alone.

_"All done, Amy"_

The neurobiologist smiled as she turned the light out and went to get ready for bed with her boyfriend.


End file.
